Accidentally in Love
by Katherine Weeps
Summary: Baska asks his longtime 'girl friend' Holly for a nice ice cream 'friend date'. But he is really planning to tell her how he feels. Will he succeed? Oneshot. BaskaHolly.


Accidentally in Love

Written by Kat the Kitty

Baska + Holly

_-I do not own but Baska is my pet and Holly is my friend's pet.-_

**So she said**

"**What's the problem, baby?"**

**What's the problem?**

**I dunno**

**Maybe I'm in love (love)**

**Think about it every time**

**I think about it**

**Can't stop thinking about it**

The red Gelert sighed, playing with his spoon. His giant paw fumbled with it, and he bent down to pick it up. He popped back, and placed his 'giant' paws in front of him. His long-time friend and long-time crush, Holly giggled, and scooped some of her strawberry ice cream out of the antique metal ice cream dish.

**How much longer will it take to cure this?**

**Just to cure it **

'**Cuz I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me**

**But I don't know nothing 'bout love**

They had been coming here for quite a while now, about 3 years. It was a cute ice cream shop, and Baska had asked Holly to come. IT was perfect, the day was sunny, and the clouds puffy, but no one was here. The yellow Chia at the counter was innocently polishing cups.

**Come on, come on**

**Turn a little faster**

**Come on, come on**

**The world will follow after**

**Come on, come on**

'**Cuz everyone's after love**

Baska sighed, and the white scoop of French vanilla ice cream fell out of his spoon. Holly's green Gelert ears perked, and she gently touched Baska's paw, making him turn nervous.

"What's wrong, Baska?" she asked her cute, girly voice.

Baska sighed again, forcing a smile.

**So I said "I'm a snowball running"**

**Running down into the spring**

**That's coming all this love**

**Melting under blue skies**

**Belting out of sunlight**

**Shimmering love**

"Holly..." he said, squeezing her paw. Holly looked at him with raised eyebrows and beautiful blue eyes. "I want to… talk."

**Well baby I surrender**

**To the strawberry ice cream**

**Never ever end all this love**

**Well I didn't mean to do it**

**But there's no escaping your love**

Holly slurped another spoonful of ice cream with her non-squeezed paw. She smiled at him.

"Oh, do you want some more ice cream?"

Baska sighed. She's so clueless, but she nice…

**These lines of lightning**

**Mean we're never alone**

**Never alone**

**No, no…**

"It's about… how I feel about you!" cried Baska, taking both her paws. The Chia had paused to look at the two Gelerts. "I want to be… more than friends." Holly looked at him, her smile widening.

"Baska!" she said. Surprisingly, a tear fell from her pretty eye.

**Come on, come on**

**Move a little closer**

**Come on, come on**

**I want to hear you whisper**

**Come on, come on**

**Settle down inside my love**

"You… understand?" said Baska, his glasses dropped on his nose. He began to sweat inside his red sweater. Holly pulled him into a hug, causing the metal bowls to clatter to the ground.

**Come on, come on**

**Jump a little higher!**

**Come on, come on**

**If you feel a little lighter**

**We were once**

**Upon a time in love**

It was a little uncomfortable, the sides of the table jabbing into his sides. But he hugged back.

**We're accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

**Accidentally in love**

"Holly…" he sighed into her pink shirt sleeve. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

He heard Holly shift in her chair. She pulled out of the hug, on her knees in the chair. She held his cheeks.

**Accidentally**

**I'm in love! I'm in love!**

**I'm in love! I'm in love!**

**I'm in love! I'm in love!**

**Accidentally**

**I'm in love! I'm on love!**

**I'm in love! I'm in love!**

**I'm in love! I'm in love!**

"Baska…"

Holly pulled Baska's face near her lips. He felt them brush against his. Then…

he was pulled into a kiss.

**Come on, come on**

**Spin a little tighter**

**Come on, come on**

**And the world's a little brighter**

**Come on, come on**

**Just get yourself inside her**

"I will." she whispered, pulling out of the kiss.

**Accidentally in love…**


End file.
